The Other Side of Her
by moviefreaks
Summary: Joe finally sees the true colours of Jess.He confides in Jules,who realises how much she misses him.Will she patch things up for Joe and Jess?Or fall for the man of her dreams?What will Joe's descision be?Click to find out!JoeJules fanfic pls RnR!


This is a Joe/Jules fanfic.The length and update will differ with the amount of reviews we get.D So pls pls REVIEW..n enjoy the story!!! We named the story 'the other side of her' because it was when Joe discovers the real 'side'of both Jules and Jess...

* * *

"You _what_??"Joe exclaimed in disbelief, a slow smile spread across his face. Jess grinned happily, looking proud of herself. 

"We won!" she announced triumphantly, hurtling into Joe's arms. He caught her and spun her around, both of them laughingm then he kissed her. He didn't care about the spectators cheering in the field, the incredulous looks the team was giving them, the fact that Jess's family was almost certainly in the audience, tutting with disapproval and shock, he didn't notice Jules sitting in a corner, her head in her hands dejectedly, despite being in the winning team, staring at them with her icy blue eyes aflamed. He was only aware of Jess's lips on his, the feeling of her.

_She's mine_. He grinned. _And I'm the luckiest man alive._

So much could change in such a short while, he observed wryly, drinking deeply from his mug. Now he felt he was the most brainless guy ever. _I should've known it would turn out like this..._He stared numbly at Jess, dressed in an uncharacteristically revealing outfit, laughing contentedly in the arms of some random guy he could bet she didn't know the name of.

To say his mind was a little hazy would be a gross understatement, he had definitely felt better, but he remembered the night had started out all right...

They had both been delighted with her win so they decided to come here, to the bar, to celebrate. Jess had worn a low-cut shirt and a brashingly short skirt._ Looks like Jules is rubbing off her...but she looks great..._He had wrapped his arm around her and led her in. And they spent the next few hours having a great time. They chatted animatedly with each other, caught up with each other, drank, danced...it was just like their relationship...happy and full of love. He remembered their first kiss...that day was truly magical. He had been sending her home after one of her soccer matches, which they won, obviously thanks to Jess and Jules. Before long, they were outside Jess's house. It was still bright inside, and the familiar chatter of the Chandra family could be heard. Just after Jess waved, and turned to walk inside, Joe reached out impulsively and kissed her. She stood still in his embrace,numbly perhaps, before she pushed him away roughly and ran into the house, slamming the door, not looing back. Joe had smiled wryly. _Well looks like she'll be a tough one..._Okay he knew that wasn't exactly magical, but the next day it was different. Joe opened the door the next morning, about to head to the stadium for training, to see Jess standing there. For a while, they stared at each other, then he regained his composure and spoke quickly," Listen Jess, I'm sorry about-"

She placed her fingers on his lips gently. "No," she whispered. "_I'm _sorry. I-I shouldn't have done that, even though you're a goreh and forbidden..." they smiled at each other," I...I still have feelings for you." After confessing that she blushed deeply and looked determindly at the floor.

Joe grinned, that cocky, devilish grin of his, and tilted her chin up." Hey--" he said softly. 'Let me look at your beautiful face." Before she had a chance to reply, he lowered his lips to hers, and wrapped one hand around her, and she kissed him back.

Their first date came soon after that, that very evening, for a matter of fact. Joe brought her to a restaurant downtown, and once again, they had a great time. Jess seemed to have coem to terms with her family's rejection of a goreh as a suitor, and spent time with him, not thinking about the 'after', the 'what ifs'.

They weren't together for long; Jess was headed for Santa Clara's, with Jules. He had known that day was inevitable; it depressed him, and galvanised him to spend as much time as possible with Jess. "My family's freaking out," she had confessed to Joe one day when they were at the beach. She giggled, and Joe tucked a stray strand of her hair behind her ear, smiling. 'They think I'm playing football with Jules and Tessa and the rest." He had stiffened. _They still don't know about me??_ "So, when are you planning to tell them the truth?" he asked nonchalantly. "Hopefully soon," she said so happily, so guilelessly, that it captued her heart. They didn't talk about that anymore.

And when he went to send her off...he remembered, it was horrible. He woke up late..partly because he couldn't bear to let Jess go. He had rushed to the airport, not exactly looking his best---but the main thing was, Jess was still there. She spotted him, and they walked towards each other, trying not to seem as eager as they actually were, for each other. She was inches awat from him...she leaned in, and they kissed passionately. He wrapped his arms around her, trying to get more, just a bit more, of her. She pressed herself tightly up against him, as their lips moved imperceptibly, in that sole kiss, the last kiss they would share for a long time. He remembered it had been a torture to pull away...

While she was in Santa Clara, he called every few nigts, without fail. Jess waited eagerly for his call all the time, he knew from the eager lilt in her voice and the time she took to pick up the phone. Two rings. Sometimes he thought the second ring was just a perfunctory one, so she wouldn't seem so eager and excited to talk to him. Three rings, once, but that was because she 'really had to go'. They talked, spent an enjoyable horu chatting, then the ineveitable time would come.

"I have to go now." Joe said morosely.

"Okay."

"Bye."

"Bye Joe."

"I love you."

"I love you too."

"I miss you as well."

"Me too. Take care of yourself."

"Yup. Good luck for the finals."

"Thanks...you can watch us on tv."

"Really?"

And they would go on, until one of them really had to go...and they would start again.

Joe smiled bitterly, gulping down some more beer. _How was I to know things would turn out like this? _After they had chatted and danced for a while, a guy had swaggered up. He was Indian, with dark hair amd as he smiled invitingly at Jess, luring her, she smile back, flirtatiously. He walked over to them. Joe stiffened, tightening his grip on Jess's hand. The man crossed his arms over his chest, purposely, Joe realised, to accentuate the miserable muscles he possessed. "Wanna dance, ma bella?"

_Oh, now he's doing Italian_. Joe was disgusted.

Jess got up slowly and took his hand. Joe gaped, open-mouthed, at her. _Is this the Jess I know? _He sprang up from his stool. "Jess!" it shamed him, the pleading, hurt tone his voice took on. Her head whipped back to look at him, with pitiful eyes, then she turned back and placed her hands on the man's waist. He grinned and pulled her with him as he gyrated to the music. She giggled, fluttering her eyelashes, showing him her throat.

Joe turned back to his drink, seething with unbridled rage. _Does she bloody realize what I've done for her? How much effort it took me to woo her? All the time and money spent calling her, visiting her on thanksgiving break...does she even love me?_ He stared at his drink numbly. _I thought our relationship was good and everything...but i should've known. Parents, and nice Indian men trump everything, and i can't possibly win. But still..._

He took a deep breath and let it out shakily.

"hi, you're Joe, right?"

Joe glanced up with much animosity. The stranger had sat down beside him and called for a drink. He was an Indian, quite good-looking. _Probably one of Jess's friends_. "What's it to you?"

He grinned. 'Just wanna see who's the goreh Jess's dating."

Joe squinted at him. '"Who're you?"

"I'm Bob. One of her soccermates. Don't worry, I'm not about to tell her folks about you." he leaned forward, grinning. "Not in a good mood, are you?"

'How can I be, when my bloody girlfriend is flirting with another guy?" Joe retorted furiously, scowling.

"Hmm. Which reminds me." Bob said, his face serious. "I have to tell you something."

Joe looked at him with hardly any interest. He took another large gulp of his drink. _If I could just get drunk..._

"She told me stuff. About you."

Joe's head jerked up in surprise. _Ooh this is just brilliant...now everyone knows the ups-and-downs of our relationship huh?_ Steadying himself, he forced himself to stare at Bob calmly. "What did she say?"

Bob scratched his head awkwardly, not meeting his eye. "Erm she just said some stuff..." he mumbled uncomfortably, seeming to regret it. Joe stared at him intently, not relenting.

"Tell me." he demanded roughly. He put his hand to his head, feeling queasy. Things around him were starting to blur but he took a deep breath and waited for Bob's reply. Deep down, he knew that Jess had ratted on him to her pals, saying bad things about him...though regarding exactly what it was he had no idea...it was not like he was bad or mean to Jess or anything...Maybe she had made up something...Joe shook his head, trying to clear his mind. _What's wrong with me? Why am I thinking like this about her?maybe it's the beer...come to think of it i did have quite a lot..._

"She said she doesn't know what's wrong with her, but she doesn't seem to have feelings for you anymore...' Upon seeing the look of sheer anger fueled by hurt and passion on Joe's face, he hastily added," And she said it's not because she doesn't like you, in fact she thinks you're wonderful, but she feels bored with you. 'Dull', that's how she described her relationship with you...and she said it was frustrating for her to keep on hiding this from her parents, and sometimes she wonders if you're actually serious about her..."

Joe looked down at his hands, his mind reeling. His thoughts swirled around in a haphazard manner; he was all too well aware of his anger, and hurt, radiating off him and dissipating into the air near him. _How could she say all that? Does she really think that? Have i not proven myself to her, given her everything i have? and the point about her parents...it disgusts me...why must she always drag them in a s an excuse? she knows all too well the troubles that'll be caused when she breaks it to them just like that...they'll probably forbid us from seeing each other...yet here i am getting all concerned about the state of our relationship and she goes and immediately thinks this is just a fling! _Joe clenched his fist tightly, glaring at his mug with smouldering eyes. _Why is it she always thinks the worst of me??_

His hands trembling with anger, he downed a prodigious amount of beer. He noticed Bob had already left. He shrugged indifferently, then glanced towards he dance floor. Jess and the guy were still there, but they were holding drinks and were conversing with each other. As Joe watched, the guy said something and Jess burst into loud peals of laughter, clutching his hand. She said something, flattering him, most likely, judging by the pleased expression on his face. He glanced in Joe's direction and Joe's head whipped around, his heart palpitating quickly. _I can't let them get the impression that I'm jealous, or that i still care abou Jess...maybe i should just go pick up a girl, that'll shoe Jess. _He heard the guy speak, in that husky, hoarse voice of his," Who's that goreh you're with, ah? Boyfriend?"

Joe tensed, his ears pricked, waiting to hear her reply. She hesitated for a moment, then said so easily, so carelessly, it broke his heart... 'Nope, he's just some guy I picked up just now." Joe couldn't see her expression, but he could hear all too clearly as she continued, her voice light and cheery. "Come on, forget him, let's go and dance!"

Joe couldn't be sure if she said some more; it was like he was in a trance. He was vaguely aware that he drank some more, a lot more, in fact, and that he didn't care how he felt, just drank and drank and drank, as if he wasn;t already inundated. He didn't see as Jess left with the guy, both of them laughing hysterically, the guy's hand sneaking up Jess's skirt, Jess slapping it away playfully and kissing him on the mouth instead; he didn't realize that a group of scantily-clad giggling young pretty girls had asked him out, flirted with him, and had left, affronted, when he ignored them, acted like they weren't there; he didn't know that Jess, on her way home, had put on a jacket and a pair of trackpants under her miniskirt hurriedly in the car, and when asked by her family what she did last night, she giggled and said dreamily, 'I met a nice Indian guy..', causing them to look at each other with barely suppressed glee; he didn't know...or maybe he did, but chose to ignore, to forget, to pretend, as he drank.

**by hansolofan**

* * *

Please review and tell us what you think!ok the next chapter will be written by April Princess so do look forward to it..and there may be varying degress of writing as this is April Princess' first time writing on fan fiction..so do support her!!n hansolofan too!!n dun forget to review!!!DD 


End file.
